1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of pallets and skids upon which cargo may be stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of different types of pallets and skids have been devised for storing and shipping cargo. The pallets and skids are commonly produced from wood although a variety of other materials have been used including plastic.
Wooden skids frequently become damaged as a result of the forks of a forklift impacting the ends of the skid runners. Further, the skid runners develop cracks along growth lines as a result of the natural drying process. The lifting force applied by the forklift to the deck boards extending across and attached to the skid runners results in the force being applied to the runners along the cracks. As a result, the skid runners will split separating the deck boards from the runners. The damaged wooden skids are scraped and assigned to the landfill due to the cost involved in repairing the damaged skids. With the increased emphasis on minimizing landfills and with the further objective of increasing the durability of wooden skids to allow extended life for reuse, I have devised and disclose herein a bracket mountable to the end of the runners securing the deck boards thereto which eliminates the aforementioned splitting and separation problem as well as providing for a structurally improved skid.